The Exciting Smash Bros Adventure
by FrenchMarioBros
Summary: Clyde and Rachael (my OCs) get transported to the Smash Bros. universe! They have lots of fun with the Smashers! But an evil, dark sorcerer plans to take over the Smash Bros. universe. Clyde, Rachael, and the Smashers go on a journey to save the universe they call home. Please read this! This is going to be an awesome story!
1. Chapter 1: The Start

The Exciting Smash Bros. Adventure

A/N: This is my very first fanfiction, so please go easy on me. I hope you will enjoy this story. If you want to see information about my OCs, check out my bio. I do not own Super Smash Brothers or Nintendo. R & R!

Clyde awoke from a sound slumber, today was Saturday so he didn't have to worry about waking up early because they didn't have to go to school. Clyde checked the time on his alarm; it was about half passed 10 A.M., not too shabby. Yawning slightly to himself, he figured it was as good a time as any to get some breakfast from the kitchen and start his day off. He got some cereal from the kitchen cabinet and milk from the fridge.

While he was eating his breakfast, Rachael walked into the kitchen. They both had breakfast together. They lived by themselves because their parents died in a car accident five years ago. "Hey," Clyde said to Rachael. "Wanna play Super Smash Bros. after we finish eating?" "Sure." Rachael answered. After they finished their cereal, Clyde started Super Smash Bros. 4 on the Wii U.

Clyde and Rachel loved the Super Smash Bros. games. They had played all of the games since they were in middle school. Clyde liked to play as Mario, Link, Sonic, Pac-Man, Meta Knight, and Donkey Kong. But his favorite character out of all the characters was Lucina. Rachael liked to play as Yoshi, Kirby, Pikachu, Ness, Diddy Kong, Samus, Rosalina, and Toon Link. The character she liked to play the most was Marth.

After the intro. was finished, they started to play. Clyde chose Lucina and Rachael chose Marth. They did one battle. Clyde won the battle. But right when they went back to the character selection, something strange happened. The screen went black. Clyde thought it was an error with the game, but it would never do that. Suddenly, a text appeared on the TV screen. It said, "Do you wish to live your dreams?" Clyde and Rachael were very scared and confused. Was this part of the game? However, they decided to answer the question. "I don't remember this being part of the game, but yes, we would like to live our dreams." Clyde responded.

Suddenly, the screen turned white and a portal sucked both of them in! Clyde and Rachael screamed as they got sucked in.

A/N: Well, that's it for Chapter 1! I may update to 3-5 days because of school and homework. Stay tuned for Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2: Into the Smash Bros Universe

Chapter 2: Into the Smash Bros. Universe

A/N: Hey, I'm back with another chapter of the Exciting Smash Bros. Adventure! I don't own Super Smash Bros or Nintendo, but I own the OCs. Enjoy!

Clyde and Rachel lay unconscious on a grassy plain near the Smash Mansion. A green dinosaur and a pink puffball walked up to them. It was Kirby and Yoshi. "Yoshi?" (Translation: A boy?) Yoshi questioned. "Poyo?" (Translation: And a girl?) Kirby wondered. They decided to go back to the Smash Mansion to inform someone about this.

Clyde regained consciousness and opened his eyes. He saw a girl with blue hair, an elegant warrior's outfit, a cape, and a tiara. It was Clyde's longtime crush, Lucina! "You're finally awake. You gave us quite a scare." Lucina said to him. "Lu-Lucina?" Clyde asked. "How did you know my n-" Lucina was interrupted by Clyde hugging her. "Lucina! It's a dream come true to meet you in person!" Clyde released his grip around Lucina.

"Wait…where am I?" Clyde asked Lucina. "Oh, you're in the Smash Medical Center." Clyde suddenly turned happy. "Wow! We're in the world of Smash Brothers! Oh, by the way, my name is Clyde." "Nice to meet you, Clyde. Where are you from?" Lucina asked. Clyde told Lucina the whole story. He told her how Rachel's and his parents died and how they got into the world of Smash Brothers. Lucina had a sad look on her face. "About your parents dying…I'm sorry to hear that." She said.

Just then, Rachel walked in the room with a boy with blond hair, boots, a red jacket, and a red sword with a blue beam inside. It was Shulk and he had been talking with Rachel. Clyde was happy to see Rachel. Both of them were happy to be in the world of Smash Brothers. "Hey, Shulk?" Rachel asked. "Yeah?" Shulk said. "Who brought us here while we were unconscious?" Rachel questioned. "Well, Yoshi and Kirby were the ones who found you guys. They informed us and Yoshi and I carried you guys here." Shulk answered.

Kirby walked into the room with a concerned look on his face. "Poyo poyo?" (Translation: Are they ok?) Kirby asked. "Don't worry Kirby, they woke up just fine." Shulk told Kirby. Kirby then had an excited grin on his face. "Poyo!" (Translation: Hooray!) Kirby cheered as he jumped and started to hug Rachel. "Hey Kirby, you're even cuter in person!" Rachel giggled.

Then, Lucina had a great idea. "Clyde! Rachel! Would you like to go meet the other Smashers?" Lucina asked them. "Sure!" Clyde and Rachel responded. "Well then, follow me!" Lucina told them as Clyde, Rachel, Kirby, and Shulk followed her.

A/N: Well, that's all for Chapter 2! Hoped you liked it! Chapter 3 will come soon! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Smashers

Chapter 3: Meeting the Smashers

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter of The Exciting Smash Bros. Adventure! You are going to see a different writing style in this chapter and for the rest of the chapters. I do not own Super Smash Brothers or Nintendo! Enjoy!

Clyde and Rachel walked into the Smash Lounge with Lucina, Kirby, and Shulk. All of the other Smashers were hanging out in the Smash Lounge.

"Wow, there are a lot of them." Clyde exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you'll get to know all of them." Shulk replied.

"I'm sure we will." Rachel said.

Clyde, Rachel, Kirby, Shulk, and Lucina walked towards the other Smashers. The Smashers stopped what they were doing and walked up to Clyde and Rachel. They all introduced themselves.

"Hello there! I'm glad you are ok! I'm Princess Zelda of Hyrule, but you can just call me Zelda. It's nice to meet you!" Zelda said.

"Hi! I'm Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom! You can just call me Peach. It's great to meet you!" Peach said.

"Hey! Name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog! Nice to meet you!" Sonic said.

"Hi, my name is Red, the Pokemon Trainer. Nice to meet you." Red said.

"Name's Fox, Fox McCloud. It's nice to meet you." Fox introduced.

"Name's Falco Lombardi. It's great to meet you." Falco introduced.

"My name is Lucas. Nice to meet you." Lucas said shyly.

"My name is Ness. Pleased to meet you." Ness introduced.

"I'm Pit, captain of Lady Palutena's army. It's nice to meet you." Pit said.

"Hello, I'm Palutena, the Goddess of Light. It's a pleasure to meet you." Palutena introduced.

"I'm Marth, Prince of Altea. I'm pleased to meet you." Marth introduced.

"I'm Ike, commander of the Greil Mercenaries. Nice to meet you." Ike said.

"I'm Link, the Hero of Time. Nice to meet you." Link introduced.

"I'm Toon Link, Link's younger brother. Glad to meet you!" Toon Link introduced.

"I'm Captain Falcon and it's great to meet you." Captain Falcon said.

"My name is Samus, Samus Aran. Nice to meet you." Samus said.

"Name's Snake. Nice to meet you." Snake introduced.

"I am Meta Knight, Star Warrior of Dream Land. It's an honor to meet you." Meta knight greeted.

"I'm Lucario, the Aura Pokemon. Pleased to meet you." Lucario said.

"I am Donkey Kong, King of the Jungle. Nice to meet you." Donkey Kong greeted.

"I'm Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong's partner. It's great to meet you." Diddy Kong introduced.

"I am-a Mario! Welcome-a to the Smash Mansion!" Mario said with a grin.

"I'm Luigi, Mario's brother. Pleased to meet you." Luigi said.

"I am Olimar, leader of the Pikmin. It's very nice to meet you." Olimar greeted.

"I'm R.O.B., the Robotic Operating Buddy. It's nice to meet you." R.O.B. introduced.

"Hello! We are the Duck Hunt Duo! It's great to meet you." Said the duck and dog with a smile.

"I am Greninja, a water Pokemon. It's nice to meet you." Greninja greeted.

"I'm Nana and this is my twin brother, Popo!" Nana said.

"Together we are known as the Ice Climbers!" Popo added.

"I'm Jigglypuff, the balloon Pokemon who can sing magnificently! Nice to meet you!" Jigglypuff joyfully greeted.

"I'm Little Mac, the strongest boxer in World Circuit! It's great to meet you!" Little Mac introduced.

"I am Mega Man, the famous Blue Bomber. Pleased to meet you." Mega Man greeted.

"I'm Mr. Game and Watch from Flat Zone. It's nice to meet you." Mr. Game and Watch introduced.

"I'm Pac-Man, the pellet muncher! It's very nice to meet you!" Pac-Man said with a wink.

"I am Pikachu, an electric mouse Pokemon! Nice to meet you." Pikachu greeted.

"I am Robin, Ylisse's tactician. Pleased to meet you." Robin introduced.

"I am Rosie, Robin's sister. Nice to meet you." Rosie greeted.

"I am Rosalina, the mother of the Lumas. Nice to meet you." Rosalina introduced.

"I'm Villager, the mayor of Smashville. It's nice to meet you." Villager greeted with joy.

"I'm the Wii Fit Trainer from Wii Fit. Pleased to meet you." Wii Fit Trainer said.

"I'm Yoshi, a dinosaur from Yoshi's Island. It's great to meet you!" Yoshi greeted.

"The pleasure's all ours. We are having fun already. Knowing all of you really means a lot to us!" Clyde and Rachel both said.

"But you might want to watch out for the villains." Pit warned.

"Wait. Clyde, Rachel, can you two fight?" Zelda asked.

"Well, we trained in the fighting arts for seven years." Clyde responded.

"Mario, do you think they will be able to fight right away?" Link asked Mario.

"I don't see why not-a. Clyde, Rachel, you can-a start to fight here in Smash tomorrow!" Mario answered.

"Wow! Thank you all!" Rachel said happily.

Clyde and Rachel started to talk with their new friends. Then, the image of Clyde and Rachel is seen on a dark crystal ball in a very dark room. A man with a black hood, black clothes, and dark armor is looking at the crystal ball. It is Darkeon, the main antagonist!

"So, these are Clyde and Rachel, huh? I can't believe that they are the Chosen Ones!" Darkeon growled.

Ganondorf said, "I'm sure we are powerful enough to beat them."

"They don't look hard to beat at all." Bowser said.

"They look rather interesting." Wolf added.

"This will be so easy!" said Wario.

"Once we get our hands on them, we will be able to control the Smash Bros. Universe!" King Dedede stated.

"Patience, men. We will plan our attack to capture Clyde and Rachel, steal their spirits, and use them to gain the power to control Smash Bros.!" Darkeon said evilly. Then, Darkeon and the villains started to laugh evilly.

A/N: Oh no! The villains are planning something evil! What will happen to Clyde, Rachel, and the Smashers? Find out next chapter! Chapter 4 will come soon! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4: Love Starts to Grow

Chapter 4: Love Starts to Grow

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter of The Exciting Smash Bros. Adventure! I do not own Super Smash Bros. or Nintendo. Enjoy!

"Well, Clyde and Rachel seem hard to capture." Darkeon said.

"Then how are we going to get them?" Bowser growled.

Then, in Darkeon's dark crystal ball, Darkeon sees Clyde smiling at Lucina and Lucina smiling back. An evil smile appeared on Darkeon's face.

"I know what to do." He told the villains.

"What is it?" Ganondorf asked.

"Well, it appears that Clyde has a crush on Lucina. So, if we want Clyde, we'll take what he adores…" Darkeon explained. Then he started to chuckle evilly.

It has been a few days since Clyde and Rachel arrived to the Smash Mansion. They were given their own rooms. They got along with all of the Smashers. They have battling with the Smashers to practice their fighting skills. Marth and Ike gave Clyde and Rachel their own swords. Clyde had been battling with Lucina lately. Whenever they hold hands or look in each other's eyes, they start to blush. Rachel and the other Smashers noticed this and they hope that they confess sooner or later.

Lucina was practicing her attacks in the training field. Clyde was watching her from the window inside and was smiling at her.

"Watching Lucina again, aren't you?" said Link. Clyde spun around quickly.

"Uh, no! I was just…um…watching the clouds!" Clyde responded nervously.

"Come on, we know you were watching Lucina for the last few days." Said Ike.

"You can't fool us, Clyde. Whenever you and Lucina hold hands or look in each other's eyes, you blush." Samus added.

"Alright guys, it's true. I like her a lot…even more than a friend, but…I'm scared." Clyde told Link, Ike, Samus, Peach, Marth, Sonic, and Pit.

Clyde sighed and sat on a chair. Peach walked up to him. "Clyde, I know it's hard, but just tell Lucina how you feel. I'm sure she will understand." Peach explained.

"I don't know, I mean, what if she rejects me?" Clyde asked.

"Oh come on! Lucina's not like that! Just tell her how you feel!" Sonic replied.

Then, Sonic, Pit, and Ike started to push Clyde outside. As they were trying to get Clyde to go outside and tell Lucina how he feels about her, Link stopped them.

"Clyde, I have a plan." Link told Clyde. Link whispered the plan to Clyde. "Ok, I'll do it!" Clyde accepted.

That afternoon, Lucina went into her room and found a note on her bed. "What's this?" she asked herself. She picked up the note and read it aloud.

"Dear Lucina, please meet me on the roof tonight after dinner at 8 PM. I need to tell you something really important. Love, Clyde." Lucina read. Lucina wondered why Clyde would want to meet her on the roof and tell her something important.

Later that day at supper, they were serving Italian food, Mario's and Luigi's favorites. Everyone enjoyed the food, especially Mario and Luigi. Then, it was 8:00. Lucina went to the door of the roof, opened it, and saw Clyde standing by the edge looking at the stars in the sky.

"Clyde." Lucina said.

Clyde turned around and saw Lucina.

"Oh, Lucina. Glad you came." Clyde sighed.

"Clyde, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" asked Lucina.

"Well, I, uh…" Clyde stuttered.

"Clyde, please. You can tell me. I won't laugh." Lucina told him.

"Okay. Lucina, I…." Clyde said nervously.

"Yes, what is it?" Lucina asked Clyde.

"I…I love you…and I understand…if you won't return my feelings." Clyde said.

Lucina's eyes widened when she heard Clyde say that. She wrapped her arms around Clyde's neck and hugged him. She looked up to see Clyde's eyes.

"Clyde…I love you too…ever since we battled together…I've had feelings for you. I was just afraid to say." Lucina said softly.

"Thanks. I love you…my princess." Clyde whispered to Lucina.

"I love you too…..my prince." Lucina whispered back.

They stared at each other with their faces inches away from each other. Their faces started to move towards each other. Then, their lips met for the first time. From the inside, Rachel and the other Smashers were watching and were cheering because the plan worked.

"Your plan worked, Link!" Zelda told Link.

"Yeah, it did." Link replied.

"Isn't it romantic?" Peach asked.

"It sure is." Mario said.

Rachel smiled. "Way to go, Clyde." She whispered.

After two minutes, Lucina and Clyde broke the kiss for air and pulled into a warm embrace. Then, a cold breeze of wind passed by and Lucina shivered.

"Lucina, are you cold?" Clyde asked.

"A little." Lucina answered.

Without saying a word, Clyde took off his jacket, wrapped it around Lucina like a blanket, and picked her up bridal style.

"Thank you, Clyde. You're so sweet." Lucina said sweetly.

Lucina kissed Clyde on his cheek, making him blush. Lucina giggled as he blushed. The two of them went back inside and Rachel and the rest of the Smashers congratulated them. Clyde told Lucina that they helped him write the note and confess his feelings for her.

"Thanks, guys. This is a night I'll never forget." Lucina said cheerfully.

Lucina kissed Clyde on the cheek. Then, Clyde kissed her on the lips. Rachel and the Smashers cheered for them.

A/N: Yay! Lucina and Clyde is now a couple! Sorry, RobinxLucina fans. Don't get mad. I hope you liked this chapter. I have finals coming up so I might not update for a few days. See you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: A Night of Tension

Chapter 5: A Night of Tension

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! I do not own Super Smash Bros. or Nintendo! Enjoy!

"Now, how are we going to capture Lucina? With Clyde around her, he won't let us go near her." Darkeon growled.

"Calm yourself. We will find a way and I know just the person to contact. Wolf!" Ganondorf explained.

"Yes?" Wolf responded.

"Go to Marth's world and find someone named…Lyn." Ganondorf demanded.

"I'm on it." Wolf obeyed.

Meanwhile, back at the Smash Mansion, Clyde and Lucina were sharing a vanilla milkshake in the Smash Lounge.

"You like it, Clyde?" Lucina asked.

"Yeah, it's sweet, but not as sweet as you." Clyde answered softly.

Clyde placed a gentle kiss on Lucina's cheek. She giggled and hugged him. They decided to go outside. They went to the gardens and sat on a bench and then Lucina sat on Clyde's lap and they both occasionally leaned in for a kiss.

"It's so beautiful out here." Lucina said.

"It sure is." Clyde agreed.

They sat together there which seemed like hours and then night fell and they both fell asleep on the bench with Clyde's arms wrapped securely around Lucina. Then Lucina woke up to find Clyde's arms around her and once she tried to break free, he woke up.

"Going somewhere?" Clyde asked.

Then, Clyde started to tickle Lucina. Lucina started to laugh.

"Clyde, cut it out! That tickles!" Lucina said between laughs.

"Okay!" Clyde said and ceased the tickling.

They leaned in for a gentle yet passionate kiss on the lips. A few minutes later, they were interrupted by an unknown voice.

"Hello." The voice said.

Clyde and Lucina turned around and saw a girl around their age with long dark green hair tied in a ponytail with a warrior outfit on, but the sides were cut around her thigh area and she wore long gloves and had dark emerald eyes. It was Lyn!

"Lyn? Why are you here?" Clyde asked.

"You know her?" Lucina asked.

"Know me? Why, I'm his girlfriend." Lyn said. Lucina gasped.

"What?" Clyde asked.

Lyn walked over to Clyde and wrapped her arms around Clyde's neck.

"Lyn, what are you…" Clyde started to ask.

Clyde was cut off by Lyn's lips against his. Lucina got up and stood in shock and disbelief. Tears streamed down her face.

"I see how it is." Lucina said with sadness and fury.

"Wait, Lucina! It's not like that!" Clyde told Lucina.

"You don't have to explain anything! How could you, Clyde?! You lied to me! I…I HATE YOU, CLYDE!" Lucina yelled.

Lucina ran off sobbing loudly. Clyde tried to go after her, but was pulled back by Lyn with an evil smirk on her face.

"Oh, Clyde. Forget about her. She's a nobody. Now, when should our next date be?" Lyn said evilly.

Clyde was silent for a few seconds, and then he looked at Lyn with a very dark expression on his face.

"Lyn, I am sorry. Our relationship is off. And whatever you do... there is only one girl in this world whom I shall ever love... and she's the one whose heart you just broke deeply. When this is all over... I never EVER want to see a sight of you again!" Clyde explained.

With those words, Clyde broke up with Lyn and ran off leaving her there in the gardens searching for Lucina, hoping she'll understand. Meanwhile with Lucina, she ran into the Forsaken Forest behind the Smash Mansion and she threw herself on a tree log and sobbed loudly. Then a deep, rough voice is heard behind her.

"Hello, my dear." Wolf said.

Lucina gasped. Lucina turned to see the tall wolf wearing a fighter outfit with a chain collar around his neck and an eyepiece on his left eye. Lucina wiped her red eyes and her tears.

"W-who are you?" Lucina asked.

"Name's Wolf O'Donnell. Leader of Star Wolf." Wolf answered.

"Star Wolf? Don't you mean Star Fox?" Lucina questioned.

"Star Fox? Those lackeys are my rivals. Well, enough about me. Let's talk about you... Lucina." Wolf said to Lucina.

"How did you know my name?" Lucina asked.

"Our main man, Darkeon, told us about you." Wolf answered.

"Darkeon? Who's he?" Lucina asked confusedly.

"Sorry, can't tell you that. But you will meet him in person soon enough." Wolf told Lucina.

Then Wolf aggressively grabbed Lucina and pinned her to a tree. Lucina gasped.

"What are you doing?" Lucina asked, scared.

"I'll have to admit. Clyde does have a great taste in women." Wolf noted.

Wolf lets his claws crawl on Lucina's neck.

"Such smooth, soft skin. Mind if I take a nibble of it?" Wolf asked.

"Let me go!" Lucina gasped.

"Why? So your precious Clyde can come save you? News flash, he's not in love with you. That's why he's in love with Lyn." Wolf explained.

Tears welled up in Lucina's eyes but then a sword slash attacked them but Wolf dodged it with hand clasped over Lucina's mouth. It was Clyde! And he wasn't alone! Rachel, Fox, Falco, Kirby, Sonic, Link, Ike, Zelda, Peach, Mario, Meta Knight and Samus were there too! Clyde had an expression in his eyes Lucina had never seen before. Pure anger.

"Why, looks who's come to rescue the little damsel in distress." Wolf said.

"Get away from her." Clyde barked.

Clyde pointed his sword at Wolf as he tightened his grip around Lucina.

"Let go of our friend now!" Kirby yelled.

"Surrender while you have the chance!" Meta Knight shouted.

"Sorry, losers. But I have plans for this one." Wolf told them.

"Wolf... if you so much lay a claw on her again... I'll kill you!" Clyde shouted.

"Oh my. I'm so scared. Heh. Not!" Wolf said.

Lyn joins the battle. Lyn and Wolf started to fight Clyde and the others.

"Lyn! Why are you doing this?" Clyde asked.

"Why? I'll tell you why! That girl took you away from me and now I'll do whatever it takes to make you love me even if it means killing the love of your life!" Lyn explained.

"No! I won't let that happen!" Clyde yelled.

Clyde's sword slashes a long, hard cut on Lyn's shoulder and she falls and screams in pain.

Clyde went where Wolf and Lucina was. Fox, Falco, and the others had Wolf trapped.

"Let Lucina go now!" Clyde yelled to Wolf.

"Damn it. It would seem you guys got me. Lyn! We're outta here!" Wolf said.

Lyn gets up despite her wounded shoulder and stood in front of Wolf and Wolf let Lucina go. Then, Lucina fainted.

"Lucina!" Clyde called.

"Consider yourselves lucky this time, losers." Wolf said evilly.

"Clyde... mark my words. I swear I will have my vengeance! And Lord Darkeon will destroy you all and take over Smash!" Lyn asserted.

"Wait! Stop! Who is this "Darkeon" you're talking about?" Clyde questioned.

Before Clyde could say anything else, Wolf and Lyn threw smoke bombs at them and vanished.

Everyone coughed before the smoke cleared out.

Clyde saw Lucina unconscious on the ground.

"Lucina!" Clyde shouted.

He ran over to Lucina and held her in his arms.

"Lucina, open your eyes! Please! Wake up!" Clyde begged.

Lucina opened her eyes slowly to see Clyde's worried look on his face.

"C-Clyde? Is that you?" she asked.

"Lucina! You're alive!" Clyde said happily.

Clyde told Lucina that Lyn and he are not dating. He said to her, "I realize you're the one. I love you, Lucina. I love you so much that I can't express it. I'll protect you with my life. I promise. But... I understand if you don't love me anymore."

"Clyde... I still love you. I am sorry I didn't stay and listen to you." Lucina told Clyde.

"I love you, Lucina." Clyde whispered.

"I love you too, Clyde." Lucina whispered back.

They kissed passionately.

"Looks like things are back the way they were." Sonic admitted.

"Lucina!" Kirby said cheerfully.

Kirby jumped onto Lucina's lap and hugged her tightly.

"Good to see you too, Kirby!" Lucina giggled.

"Come on, everyone. Let's go back." Link suggested.

Clyde picked up Lucina bridal style with Kirby still on her lap and everyone headed back for the Smash Mansion.

A/N: Well, I hoped you liked this chapter! Next chapter will come soon! See you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth and the Plan

Chapter 6: The Truth and the Plan

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! I do not own Super Smash Brothers or Nintendo. Enjoy!

It was morning in the Smash Mansion and the Smashers were getting ready for breakfast. Clyde and Lucina were sitting at the dining room table. Clyde had his head down.

"Clyde, is there something wrong?" she asked.

"Well, I'm still torn up from what happened last night. Lyn kissed me right in front of you and broke your heart. She was never like that. Something's wrong with her." Clyde explained to Lucina.

"It's ok, Clyde. I still love you." Lucina whispered. Clyde gently smiled at her.

Then, Rachel, Kirby, Fox, Falco, Zelda, Link, Yoshi, Peach, and Mario walked into the dining room. "Good morning, guys!" Rachel shouted as she came in.

"Hey sis." Clyde said to her.

"Hey Rachel!" Lucina greeted.

"Lucina, are you okay? We're still worried about you from last night." Zelda asked.

"Guys, I'm alright." Lucina told them.

"Ok, but don't worry. We are your friends and friends stay together." Link said.

"Thanks, guys. But, I've got something to tell you guys." Lucina said.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"Tomorrow…is my birthday." Lucina said quietly.

"What?" Rachel, Clyde, and the others shouted.

"Now I feel worse! We didn't even have time to get you a gift!" Clyde said.

"It's ok, guys. It's just that I don't visit my family that much." Lucina explained.

Clyde felt sad when he heard Lucina say "family". Rachel was also feeling sad.

"I need to go." Lucian said.

She left the dining room. Clyde noticed that tears were rolling down her face.

"Poor Lucina." Yoshi said.

"I wish there was something we could do for her." Zelda suggested.

"Maybe there is! I know what to do!" Clyde responded.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"We'll throw Lucina a surprise party!" Clyde suggested.

"That-a just might-a work!" Mario stated.

"Yeah! It just might!" Peach agreed.

"Well then, let's get to work!" Clyde told everyone. Clyde, Rachel, and the others left the dining room to prepare the party.

Lucina was in her room, crying quietly. She missed her family who was back in Ylisse. She remembered everyone in her family, especially Chrom. She sobbed softly as she went to bed. The next morning, Clyde came into her room.

"Lucina! Wake up!" Clyde shouted as he came in.

"What? What is it?" Lucina said while waking up and going in the bathroom to get dressed.

"I want to show you something in the Smash Park! Follow me!" Clyde said as Lucina came out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"Okay!" Lucina called back as she followed Clyde to the Smash Park.

A/N: Well, that's Chapter 6! I hoped you liked it! Chapter 7 will come soon! See you next chapter! Please review.


	7. Chapter 7: The Terrible Surprise

Chapter 7: The Terrible Surprise

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! I do not own Super Smash Brothers or Nintendo! Enjoy!

Wolf and Lyn had returned to Darkeon's evil hideout. However, when they explained to Darkeon what happened, they got a fist to the face.

"You two morons can't be trusted to do anything right! If you two have spitted out more about me, our entire plot would have been corrupted!" Darkeon shouted angrily.

"Forgive me. It's not like me to get carried away." Lyn claimed.

"You're right." Darkeon said.

He punched Lyn again.

"It's not like you at all." Darkeon retorted.

Wolf laughed. "You're pretty entertaining, Darkeon." Wolf complimented.

I know how much you like pain and suffering…" Darkeon commented.

He grabbed Wolf's neck violently. Wolf gasped for air.

"But don't ever press your luck on me." Darkeon warned.

As he said that, he pushed Wolf to the floor.

Then, Darkeon announced, "We're going after them but this time... we're ALL going! If you two pull something stupid and reckless again... your lives shall the pay the price! Understood?!"

"Yes, Darkeon!" Wolf and Lyn said.

"Junior! Bowser! Ganondorf! Dedede! Wario!" Darkeon yelled.

Bowser, Bowser Jr., Ganondorf, King Dedede, and Wario walked up to Darkeon.

"Yes, what is it?" Bowser asked.

"Prepare yourselves for battle! It is time for our dominating plot to begin." Darkeon declared. Then, he started to laugh evilly.

Meanwhile, Clyde was pushing Lucina out to the Smash Park, a wide and clean space with trees and beautiful flowers and used for special occasions outdoors. Lucina had a blindfold on.

"Clyde, are we almost there?" Lucina asked.

"Almost. Keep walking." Clyde responded.

"Okay…stop!" Clyde told Lucina.

Lucina stopped.

"Now, take off the blindfold." Clyde said.

Lucina took off the blindfold. When she took it off, Clyde, Rachel, and all of the Smashers jumped out from their hiding spaces.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday, Lucina!" they all shouted.

The park was decorated with confetti, balloons, and a giant banner that said, "Happy Birthday, Lucina!" There were tables of snacks like chips and dip, pretzels, candy, cookies, and other treats.

"What is all this?" Lucina asked, surprised.

"This is our surprise for you, Lucina. We worked on it all day yesterday." Clyde explained.

"Happy Birthday, Lucina!" Pikachu screamed with joy as he jumped on Lucina, sat on her shoulder, and hugged her.

"Oh, thank you, Pikachu!" Lucina giggled.

"So, do you like your surprise?" Rachel asked.

"Like it? I love it! This is the best birthday gift ever! Thank you all!" Lucina answered.

"Alright, everyone….let's party!" Clyde shouted.

They danced, played games, and had snacks. Everyone was having a fun time. Then, it was time for the cake. It had blue candles lit up and had red and blue frosting. There was red frosting on top that said, "Happy Birthday, Lucina!"

"Do you like the cake, Lucina? Peach and I designed it ourselves." Rachel asked.

"It's beautiful. I love it." Lucina replied.

"Alright everyone! On three, we are going to sing "Happy Birthday" to Lucina! 1, 2, 3!" Clyde shouted.

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Lucina, happy birthday to you!" everyone shouted.

Lucina made a wish and blew out the candles. Then, Clyde and Rachel wanted to say something.

"This is everything we could ever want. Our new family." Rachel said.

"You are all great friends and we all love hanging out with all of you." Clyde explained.

Lucina walked up to Clyde.

"Clyde…that was amazing. I love you so much and we'd be honored if you and Rachel stayed and become part of our family." Lucina told Clyde and Rachel.

"Well, we do miss our life back at home, but in our hearts…we're already there." Clyde said softly.

Clyde pecked a kiss on Lucina's lips.

"Oh! Lucina, I have a gift for you." Clyde said to Lucina.

"Really?" Lucina asked.

"First, close your eyes." Clyde told Lucina.

Lucina closed her eyes as Clyde pulled out a light green box from his pocket and opened it. It was a beautiful gold necklace with a crystal blue emerald jewel in the center.

"Ok, Lucina. Open your eyes." Clyde said.

Lucina opened her eyes and saw the necklace. She gasped and smiled.

"Oh, Clyde. It's…it's beautiful!" She said with amazement.

"This was my mother's prized possession. But after she died, I kept it safe until I'd give it to the only girl I'll ever love. And the girl…is you." Clyde explained.

Lucina started to cry tears of joy. Clyde carefully put the necklace around Lucina's neck.

"Lucina…you were from the future, right?" Clyde asked.

"Yes." Lucina answered.

"Well, Lucina…you are my future and I could never live without you." Clyde said gently.

Lucina's face blushed red and she quickly wrapped her arms around Clyde tightly.

"I love you, Lucina." Clyde whispered.

"I love you too, Clyde." Lucina whispered back.

Suddenly, an evil voice said, "Aww, isn't that romantic? Too bad we have to end it so soon!"

Everyone turned their heads to the sky, and they saw Darkeon, Bowser, Bowser Junior, Ganondorf, Wolf, King Dedede, Wario, and Lyn all floating in the air! All of the smashers were shocked to see the villains.

"We're here for Clyde and Rachel! So hand them over nicely or die!" Darkeon yelled.

Lucina stood in front of Clyde to defend him and pulled out her sword.

"No! Who are you and why are you after Clyde and Rachel?" Lucina shouted.

"Oh, guess my intro hasn't come yet. I am Darkeon, the soon-to-be Master of all Evil and destroyer of you all!" Darkeon answered evilly.

Everyone gasped when they heard this.

"To answer your second question, Clyde and Rachel have something that I want and need to make my dream become a reality!" Darkeon informed.

When Lucina heard Darkeon say that, she clenched her sword tightly.

"You're not taking Clyde and Rachel anywhere! As long as I'm here, you'll never touch them!" Lucina yelled.

"That goes double for me!" Marth stated.

"If you want them, you'll have to deal with us!" Pit declared.

"So be it. Villains…ATTACK!" Darkeon ordered.

The villains ran towards the Smashers as the Smashers pulled out their weapons to fight.

"Peach, Zelda! Get Clyde and Rachel somewhere safe! We'll hold them off!" Lucina said before rushing to fight the villains.

"Right!" Peach and Zelda said in unison.

Zelda and Peach quickly grab Clyde and Rachel and hide behind a large tree. Meanwhile, Link was fighting Ganondorf, but after a few sword slashes, Link's sword got tossed to the side.

"No!" Link yelled.

Ganondorf laughed an evil laugh.

"At last, your life ends here, Hero of Time!" Ganondorf cackled.

Link closed his eyes, waiting for his death.

"NO! LINK!" Rachel and Zelda both yelled.

Just as about Ganondorf was about to kill Link, a small arrow was shot at his shoulder.

"AAH! What the...?!" Ganondorf yelled.

Link opened his eyes. It was Toon Link who shot the arrow! He had his bow and arrow ready for another attack. His big, cute cat eyes were now serious and angry.

"Get away from my brother, you meanie!" Toon Link shouted.

Ganondorf chuckled as he pulled out the small arrow from his shoulder and broke it in two.

"Very brave, Toon Link. But perhaps one Link isn't enough to take out. Let's see about TWO Links!" Ganondorf said.

Suddenly, he threw a fatal dark magic attack at Toon Link! Toon Link howled with pain as he was thrown across the ground.

"NO! Toon Link!" Link and Rachel yelled.

Link gets up and rushes over to Toon Link's side. He was bleeding pretty badly and was breathing heavily.

"Toon Link! Do you hear me? Why did you do that?" Link asked as tears started to roll from his eyes.

"I…just wanted…to protect you, brother." Toon Link said as he coughed up some blood.

"Toon Link! Don't say anything, please! Hold on! You're gonna be okay!" Link told Toon Link.

"Brother…." Toon Link panted. Then, he fainted.

"No, no! Toon Link! Don't die!" Link sobbed.

"Hmph. How foolish of him to do that. Trying to protect his brother. Such a perfect end for a fool like him." Ganondorf jeered.

Link stood to face Ganondorf as he clenched his fists angrily.

"Ganondorf…this time, you have gone way too far!" Link bellowed.

"You will pay for what you did!" Link yelled as he grabbed the Master Sword and charged at Ganondorf.

"You fool." Ganondorf chuckled.

Ganondorf pressed a button on his wrist and disappeared. Link was shocked. Rachel rushed to where Toon Link was. She put her head on his chest.

"He's alive." Rachel said.

"He's…not dead?" Link asked.

"He's alive, but we have to get him somewhere safe! Peach, Zelda! Please take care of Toon Link!" Rachel answered.

"We're on it!" Peach and Zelda said in unison.

Peach and Zelda picked up the unconscious body of Toon Link and hid behind the tree. Meanwhile, King Dedede was facing off against Kirby and Meta Knight. Things were not looking good. King Dedede's mallet had improved and Kirby got whacked by it very hard. Kirby looked like he could barely stand which deeply worried Meta Knight.

"I'm…getting weak." Kirby groaned.

King Dedede chuckled as he looked at his hammer.

"This new mallet does have many wonders. I should have used it sooner. Well, my little marshmallow friend, it's been a pleasure. But, now it's time to say goodbye... permanently!" King Dedede barked as he raised his hammer up.

"NO! KIRBY!" Rachel shrieked.

"KIRBY! LOOK OUT!" Meta Knight shouted.

Just then, Meta Knight rushed in and pushed Kirby out of the way before King Dedede could strike his mallet at him. King Dedede's jet-fueled mallet hit Meta Knight and sent him flying and he crashed into a tree and fell on the ground.

"META KNIGHT!" Kirby and Rachel screamed.

Meta Knight was knocked out cold by the blow and Kirby rushed over to his side and shook him to wake him up.

"Meta Knight! Please wake up!" Kirby begged as tears rolled down his pink body.

"Ha. Only an idiot would do such an idiotic thing for a friend." King Dedede said meanly.

Kirby wiped his tears from his big blue eyes and stared in anger at King Dedede.

"How dare you do that, King Dedede!" Kirby shouted angrily.

Kirby started to charge at Dedede. Then, Dedede pressed a button on his wrist and disappeared.

Then Rachel and Link rushed over to Meta Knight's side and Zelda and Peach took him over to where Toon Link was right away. Toon Link was still unconscious but had bandages wrapped around his chest. Meta Knight was barely conscious to talk.

"Ra…Rachel…" Meta Knight murmured.

"Yes, Meta Knight?" Rachel asked sadly.

"If... I don't make it... please... promise you will... take care of Kirby. Please..." Meta Knight answered.

Meta Knight reaches to touch Rachel's hand but then his golden amber eyes went dull and plain and his hand dropped to the ground.

"Meta Knight!" Rachel gasped.

"It's alright, Rachel. He lost consciousness. Peach and I will take care of him right away, Kirby." Zelda comforted.

"Please, take care of Meta Knight." Kirby begged.

When Wolf was about to kill Fox, Falco took the blow and got injured. When Mr. Game and Watch, Pac-Man, and the others were fighting Wario, Wario used his teeth to bite Pac-Man and severely weaken him. Peach and Zelda grabbed Falco and Pac-Man to take care of them.

Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi were fighting Bowser. Bowser's fire attacks were more powerful than before. Mario and Luigi looked like they would drop dead any second and Bowser laughed maniacally.

"I can't…stand-a up…" Mario groaned.

"Me neither…bro…" Luigi added.

"At long last, my enemies are defeated! So long, Mario Brothers!" Bowser cackled as he charged his mouth with fire.

Just then, Yoshi pushed Mario and Luigi out of the way and took the blow! Rachel and the others saw this. Rachel rushed to Yoshi and took him to Peach and Zelda.

Marth, Ike, Robin, Rosie, Lucina, and Clyde were fighting Lyn with their swords.

"Lyn! Why are you doing this? I thought you were on our side!" Marth questioned.

"That was the past. I serve for Darkeon now!" Lyn answered.

"Lyn! You must be under some spell or something!" Ike added.

After a few sword slashes, Lyn slashed Robin and Ike! They screamed in pain and lost consciousness.

Lucina charged at Lyn, but she punched her in the stomach, causing her to fall on her knees, coughing up blood. Clyde became horrified, seeing his friends getting hurt was painful to see.

"Stop hurting our friends, stop it, stop it, stop it….STOP IT!" Clyde yelled.

AS Clyde yelled, everyone stopped fighting.

"Please! No more of this! Darkeon…you said you came here for me, right? Well, if you stop hurting my friends, I'll come with you." Clyde sobbed.

Everyone gasped.

"No! Clyde! You don't know what you're doing!" Lucina shouted at Clyde.

"So, you will come with us?" Darkeon asked.

"If you stop hurting my friends…I will." Clyde responded.

"Well then, you've got yourself a deal. Rachel, we'll deal with you later." Darkeon said.

As he said that, Darkeon used a dark magic to trap Clyde in a dark ball. He had his eyes shut in fear as the ball trapped him and floated in mid-air.

"Villains, retreat! We've got our prize!" Darkeon announced.

All the villains went to Darkeon and followed him.

"No! Come back!" Lucina screamed.

"Clyde! No!" Rachel yelled as she saw her brother trapped in the dark ball.

"They got him!" Link added.

In the dark ball, Clyde turns around to see Lucina with tears in her eyes. Clyde had a feeling that he'd never see her again, so he cried silently and whispered "I love you, Lucina".

Darkeon smiled evilly as he turned to Lucina as him and the villains started to leave with Clyde.

"Lucina, I hope you've taken a good look at Clyde... because it will be the last time you'll ever see him!" Darkeon smirked. Then, he started to laugh evilly.

Then they were gone. Lucina clenched her fists, fell to her knees, and banged her fists on the ground as she sobbed loudly.

"CLYDE!" Lucina screamed loudly.

A/N: Whew! That was probably the longest chapter I have ever written! Hoped you guys like it! Chapter 8 will come out soon! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8: The Brilliant Plan

Chapter 8: The Brilliant Plan

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! I do not own Super Smash Brothers or Nintendo! Enjoy!

It's been one day since the attack from Darkeon and the villains. The party was in shambles. The cake was all over the ground and the banner was shredded to bits. But Samus, Captain Falcon, Snake, Wii Fit Trainer, and Olimar cleaned it all up. Toon Link, Meta Knight, Falco, Pac-Man, Yoshi, Ike, and Robin were badly injured and taken to the Smash Medical Center. Thankfully, Mario was not only a plumber, but a doctor too. He helped Zelda and Peach treat them. But Lucina has been sulking since Clyde was kidnapped. She was in his room sitting on his bed with the photo of him and his sister in her hands.

"Clyde…" Lucina said softly as she cried.

Lucina started to remember how she first met Clyde, when she first kissed him, when Clyde was being held hostage by Wolf and Lyn, and when Clyde gave her the necklace. She also thought of his smile, the way he felt in her arms, and hearing him laugh. Lucina was brought to tears after thinking all that happened with Clyde. Lucina laid the photo down on the bed and she dug her face in her hands sobbing. Then, she heard a gentle knock on her door.

"W-who is it?" Lucina asked as she sobbed.

"It's me, Lucina." Zelda answered as she entered the room.

Lucina looked up to see Zelda standing by the door with a sympathetic look on her face. Lucina wiped away her tears and lowered her head. Zelda came over and sat next to her on the bed.

"Lucina…I'm so sorry this happened." Zelda said sadly.

"I-I couldn't do anything. I couldn't save her! I was helpless! It's not fair! First, I miss my dad, now, the love of my life! Why do the ones I love always get taken away from me?!" Lucina sobbed.

Lucina cried loudly as Zelda hugged her to comfort her.

"Lucina, I understand how you feel. Believe me. But... I know that Clyde is still alive." Zelda comforted.

"Y-you do?" Lucina stuttered.

"Yes, I can feel it. Don't worry, Lucina. As soon as everyone else is ready, we'll go rescue Clyde. I promise." Zelda promised.

Lucina wiped her tears and red eyes and smiled.

"Thanks, Zelda." Lucina thanked. Then, she asked, "How are the others? Are they okay?"

"Thankfully, yes. Mario, Peach, and I healed them all night last night. None of them have regained consciousness yet though." Zelda explained.

"I see. Well, I'm relieved that everyone else is okay." Lucina sighed.

Lucina looks out the window and Zelda knew that she was still worried about Clyde.

"Clyde…please…be okay." Lucina whispered.

Meanwhile, in Darkeon's headquarters, Clyde was still trapped in the dark magic ball but was finally set free when they arrived. Clyde fell to the floor and saw the dark, gloomy area and he saw Darkeon and the villains looking down on him.

"Welcome, Clyde. How do you like our place? Pretty cozy, isn't it?" Darkeon said in an evil voice.

Clyde got up to his feet as he dusted himself off.

"Alright, now what do you want from me?" Clyde asked.

"Oh, yes. That's right. You still don't know. It's quite a trip down memory lane, actually. But I'll start from the top. Seventeen years ago, I was making a full-scale takeover on the world of Smash. I felt like nothing could stand in my way except... for those two insolent humans. They were the Chosen Ones to seal me away into the Dark Realm for all eternity. But then... I was revived by these guys." Darkeon explained as he pointed to the villains. However, Lyn was just standing, listening quietly.

"After they resurrected me, they joined me and all became the Smash villains' alliance, pledging ourselves that we will conquer the world of Smash!" Darkeon stated evilly.

"I see... but... who were the two humans known as the Chosen Ones who sealed you away seventeen years ago?" Clyde questioned.

"Do you really want to know?" Darkeon asked Clyde.

Clyde nodded.

"The two humans who were the Chosen Ones and who sealed me away... were your parents." Darkeon answered.

Clyde's eyes widened in deep shock.

"Me and Rachel's parents?" Clyde asked in shock.

"That's right. But after defeating me, they retired from fighting in the world of Smash and lived a normal life on Earth. That was when you were born. You grew up never knowing about your parents' dark secret. The reason they never told you... was to protect you. By the way... where are your parents?" Darkeon explained as he frowned.

"They're…dead. They died in a car accident five years ago." Clyde answered sadly.

As Darkeon heard that, his frown turned into an evil smirk.

"Well, serves them right after what they did to me. I hope those two are rotting in the deep and fiery depths of Hell!" Darkeon barked.

Clyde clenched his fists when he heard Darkeon say that. Without saying anything, he punched Darkeon right in the face. Darkeon fell to the floor. Darkeon groaned in pain when he hit the ground. Darkeon rubbed his head and looked up to see Clyde's eyes hidden by his bangs and his fists still clenched in anger.

"Don't...you DARE say a thing like that about our parents! They loved me and Rachel more than anything! Nobody insults my parents and gets away with it! Nobody!" Clyde screamed at Darkeon.

Darkeon stood up and looked at Clyde. Clyde's beautiful brown eyes were now furious and scary. It only made Darkeon laugh.

"Bravo, Clyde. I am surprised you would have the guts to attack the soon-to-be "Master of Evil." But... you REALLY should think about the consequences of your actions." Darkeon said.

Then, Darkeon punched the side of Clyde's head and knocked him unconscious.

Darkeon caught Clyde before he hit the ground and then he tossed Clyde's body to Lyn.

"Lyn! Take him to the fire dungeon! We must make himself comfortable and live his life while he still can until we're ready for the ritual." Darkeon ordered.

"Yes, understood." Lyn obeyed.

Lyn walks off with Clyde unconscious in her arms.

"Master Darkeon! What if Lucina, Mario, and the others come after us?" Bowser asked.

"Then let them. Even if Princess Lucina comes to rescue his prince... I'll make sure they die together! And we'll wipe out ALL the Smashers so no one will stand in our way this time!" Darkeon answered. Then, Darkeon started to laugh evilly.

Lyn heard his evil laughter from the dungeon. Then she threw Clyde into one of the fire dungeon cells and then she walked away with sign of emotion on her face. Clyde woke up a few minutes later.

"Where am I?" Clyde groaned.

Clyde looked around to see he was in a prison that was all caves and lava cracks. In his cell, was only a small window that showed the Smash Mansion on the other side of the hill. He knew for a moment that Rachel, Lucina, and the others will come for him.

Meanwhile, in the Smash Mansion, all of the injured Smashers regained consciousness. The other Smashers including Lucina went to visit them. Lucina told them that Clyde was kidnapped by Darkeon and the villains. They were devastated to hear that.

Later, Rachel and all of the Smashers were gathered together in the living room. They all had solemn and sympathetic looks after what happened. Their gift was completely ruined, and this new foe was planning a major threat to destroy them all. Worst of all, Clyde was taken away.

"Clyde was taken away." Shulk said sadly.

"But why?" Mega Man asked.

"That Darkeon guy said they needed him for something? Whatever it is, it's definitely not good." Lucario answered.

"But we have to save him!" Nana stated.

"That's right!" Popo agreed.

"Clyde is our friend and there's no way we're gonna abandon him!" Lucas added.

"I'm not gonna leave my brother to die!" Rachel shouted.

"Hold on. Look, I want to save Clyde as much as the rest of you... but we must plan a strategy this time!" Palutena implied.

"Lady Palutena is right. Everyone can split into separate groups and we can move into where Darkeon and the villains are and find Clyde." Pit explained.

"Pit's got a good plan. If we plan it out like that, we should be able to find Clyde." Robin said.

"Very well. I know how we can pair our groups. I'll pair the groups. Here's what the groups will be. But first, any questions?" Rachel told everyone.

"Um, Rachel?" Samus questioned.

"Yes, Samus?" Rachel asked.

"Could you please not pair me with either Snake or Captain Falcon?" Samus whispered to Rachel.

Rachel's sweat dropped after she heard Samus ask that.

"Um, yeah. Sure." Rachel answered.

"Thank you." Samus thanked.

"Now, then. Here are the groups! Group One will be Mario, Peach, Luigi, Rosalina, Shulk, and Yoshi! Group Two will be Sonic, Pit, Palutena, Samus, Kirby, and Meta Knight! Group Three will be Link, Zelda, Villager, Toon Link, Captain Falcon, and Ice Climbers! Group Four will be Red, Pikachu, Lucario, Jigglypuff, Greninja, and Snake! Group Five will be Ness, Lucas, Olimar, R.O.B., Pac-Man, and Mr. Game and Watch! Group Six will be Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Wii Fit Trainer, Duck Hunt, Little Mac, and Mega Man! Finally, Group Seven will be Robin, Rosie, Marth, Ike, Lucina, and me!" Rachel declared.

Everyone agreed to the group rules.

"Everyone, our mission to rescue Clyde and stop Darkeon and the villains once and for all is tomorrow, so rest well and be prepared! Whether we'll come back alive or not!" Rachel noted.

"Right!" said all the Smashers.

"Clyde... hold on, brother. We're coming for you." Rachel whispered.

A/N: Well, that's Chapter 8! Hope you liked it! Chapter 9 will come soon! See you next chapter! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9: A Fight to Die For

Chapter 9: A Fight to Die For

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! I do not own Super Smash Brothers or Nintendo. Enjoy!

The next day, the Smashers were outside the Smash Mansion, readying themselves for the potentially dangerous mission to rescue Clyde. Rachel walked up to Marth.

"Is everyone ready?" Rachel asked.

"Just about, Rachel." Marth answered.

Lucina had a worried look on her face. Rachel could tell that she was worried about Clyde. She walked up to Lucina and patted her on the back.

"I'm worried about Clyde." Lucina whispered.

"Lucina... I'm worried too. But I swear... we WILL get him back." Rachel whispered back.

Lucina smiled and gave Rachel a gentle hug.

"Rachel, we're ready!" Sonic called out.

Rachel did the roll call. Everyone was in their assigned groups.

"Good! Everyone's here! This is it, guys! We're gonna rescue Clyde, we're gonna stop Darkeon and the villains... and we're gonna die trying! Now... LET'S DO IT!" Rachel yelled.

Then, Rachel and the Smashers started running. Meanwhile, Clyde was still in Darkeon's fire dungeon feeling hopeless and thinking of everything he'd been through with Rachel, Lucina, and everyone he knew at the Smash Mansion. Then, Lyn appeared and she felt a bit of sympathy for Clyde. But she shook it off and unlocked Clyde's cell. Clyde gasped.

"Come. Master Darkeon is waiting for you." Lyn ordered.

Lyn strapped a collar around Clyde's neck and dragged him out of the dungeon and into the main room where Darkeon and the rest of the villains were waiting.

"Ah, Lyn. Good. You brought him in. So, how did you sleep, Clyde? Hope you slept well... because when this ritual is over, you will be sleeping for a VERY long time." Darkeon said evilly.

"W-what are you talking about?" Clyde said worriedly.

"If you're that desperate to know, I'll tell you. You see, in order for us to claim the power to rule the world of Smash... the Chosen One must be sacrificed to unlock that power!" Darkeon explained. Clyde gasped after Darkeon said that.

"No, no! That won't happen! Rachel, Lucina, and the others will stop you! I know they're on their way to come save me now! I can feel it!" Clyde shouted.

"Oh, you can?" Darkeon asked.

Darkeon uses his dark magic to show a dark crystal ball revealing Rachel and the Smashers heading toward his headquarters.

"Well, I'll be damned! It IS them!" Darkeon growled.

"What should we do, Master Darkeon?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"What do you think? All of you, go out and face them and if they resist... kill them." Darkeon said in a very dark tone.

"Yes, Master Darkeon!" The villains obeyed.

They left and Clyde fell to his knees thinking that it was his fault that his sister and friends are in danger.

"Oh, what's the matter, Clyde? Feeling helpless because your sister and friends are coming to save you? Well, you can forget about that! Even if your precious princess comes to rescue you... I'll kill her right in front of you and put an end to her misery!" Darkeon stated. Clyde gasped. He knew exactly what Darkeon meant when he said "princess".

"No! Please, leave Lucina alone! She's got nothing to do with this!" Clyde yelled.

"Sorry. No can do. As long as they're in my way, they must be eliminated from this world... forever!" Darkeon declared.

"No. Rachel...Lucina…guys... please don't come. It's a trap. Forget me..." Clyde whispered to himself.

Meanwhile, Rachel and the Smashers heading up to Darkeon's headquarters until the villains appeared.

"Sorry, but this is as far as you all will go." Ganondorf told them. The Smashers gasped.

"You guys again?" Marth said.

"Where is Clyde?" Lucina asked.

"Ha! You can forget about your little prince, Lucina!" Bowser replied.

"Any minute now, Master Darkeon will sacrifice Clyde to unleash the power to rule Smash and take you all out!" Wolf explained.

"No way is that gonna happen!" Falco barked.

"We'll stop you!" Link added.

"Oh, you losers honestly think you can win?!" King Dedede asked.

"Yeah, we do! Now, I suggest you step aside if you wish to be spared!" Ike implied.

"No way!" Wario yelled.

"Master Darkeon's plan will become a reality and we must destroy you all if you continue to stand in his way!" Lyn informed.

"So be it. Everyone... ATTACK!" Rachel yelled.

The epic battle began. Each group took a certain villain. Things were getting intense as Lucina fought against Lyn.

"Lyn! Move aside! I have to save Clyde!" Lucina barked.

"Sorry, not gonna happen." Lyn replied.

"Lyn, this isn't like you at all! You were never like this!" Marth informed.

"Marth's right! You used to be kind and generous to others!" Ike added.

"Ha! That was the old Lyn! She's no longer here sadly! So now I will take you out and make Master Darkeon's wish a reality!" Lyn declared.

Lyn stroke at Marth, Lucina, and Ike, but they moved out of the way in time. Then, Lucina noticed some Smash Balls floating above them. Lucina gasped.

"Guys! Quick! One of you in the groups grab the Smash Balls and use your Final Smashes!" Lucina ordered.

Lucina, Pikachu, Fox, Link, Kirby, Mario, and Ness grabbed the Smash Balls.

"Wario, this is for Pac-Man! PIKA…CHUUUUU!" Pikachu yelled as he became a big blue ball of electricity and attacked Wario.

"King Dedede, this is for Meta Knight! Ultra sword!" Kirby shouted at King Dedede.

A huge sword appeared in Kirby's hands and he slashed King Dedede multiple times.

"My turn! This is for Falco, Wolf! LANDMASTER!" Fox barked at Wolf as Fox's giant war tank appeared and rammed down on Wolf.

"Ganondorf, this is for hurting Toon Link! Triforce Slash!"" Link screamed as Ganondorf got trapped in the giant Triforce and Link slashed at him with the Master Sword.

"This is-a for what-a you did-a to Yoshi, Bowser and Bowser Jr.! OH, YEAH! HEE-YAAAAAHHH!" Mario shouted as giant fireballs flamed out of Mario's hands and attacked Bowser and Bowser Jr.

"This is for ruining our gift for Lucina, you monsters!" Ness shouted at the villains.

"NO!" The villains yelled in unison.

"Now, Ness!" Rachel ordered.

"Right! PK STARSTORM!" Ness screamed as giant star balls descended from the sky and attacked all the villains except Lyn.

Bowser, Bowser Jr., Ganondorf, Wario, King Dedede, and Wolf screamed as they all vanished away into the sky in a tiny sparkle.

"No! How can you all be so strong?!" Lyn growled.

"Because we fight for our friends!" Ike responded.

"Because we're here for one of our friends and we're not leaving without him!" Marth added.

"Because we're here to save my brother!" Rachel reported.

"Because I'm here to save the only boy I'll ever love!" Lucina shouted.

"Show her, Lucina!" Rachel cried.

"NOW! TIME TO CHANGE FATE!" Lucina screamed as she raised her sword in the air and struck Lyn with it with one powerful slash. Lyn was thrown to the ground and Rachel walked up to Lyn.

"Please... forgive me, Lyn. But we came here for Clyde and we're not leaving without him. Lyn, tell us now. Where is Darkeon? Tell us." Rachel told Lyn.

"H-he's... inside... ready to start the ritual." Lyn groaned.

"Ritual? What ritual?" Rachel asked.

"H-he's planning... to sacrifice Clyde... to gain the power to rule the world of Smash..." Lyn answered. Rachel and the Smashers gasped.

"No…" Lucina whispered.

"Go, now...there's not much time..." Lyn said.

"Thank you…Lyn." Rachel thanked.

They all quickly rush into Darkeon's headquarters and they all see Clyde, who was unconscious, strapped above them in the shape of a cross.

"Clyde!" Lucina gasped.

"Calm down, princess! He's not dead... yet." Darkeon said.

Lucina gritted her teeth angrily. Then, Darkeon saw the Smashers.

"Wait! What?! Why are you all here?! I thought the villains took care of you!" Darkeon asked.

"We beat them all!" Fox responded.

"Ha. No matter. They are no further use to me any longer anyway. Even though they set me free from the Dark Realm, I would have finished them off myself to have my revenge to only me!" Darkeon explained.

"You evil bastard!" Ike shouted.

"We're warning you! Release Clyde now!" Pit demanded.

"Silence! You fools have no idea who you're dealing with! It doesn't matter! I'll finish you all off myself here and now!" Darkeon roared with fury.

He grabbed his sword and charged at them full speed. He charged at Lucina.

"You're first!" Darkeon yelled.

"Lucina! Look out!" Rachel, Ike, and Marth yelled in unison.

Lucina shielded her eyes awaiting her painful death, but instead, she heard the sound of swords clashing and opened her eyes to see Lyn blocking Darkeon's attack from killing Lucina.

"Lyn! What do you think you're doing?" Darkeon questioned.

Rachel, Marth, and Ike noticed that Lyn's eyes were no longer evil. They were dark green and gentle like before. She broke Darkeon's curse.

"Darkeon... how dare you use my jealousy and anger to hurt my friends! I cannot forgive you for this!" Lyn shouted at Darkeon.

"L-Lyn?" Lucina said.

"Lucina... I am so sorry for all the trouble I caused. I will help you rescue Clyde." Lyn apologized.

"You ungrateful traitor!" Darkeon barked as Lyn broke the attack.

"Lucina! Me and the other Smashers will hold him off while you go free Clyde!" Rachel said.

So, they fought Darkeon. Lucina went up to where Clyde was unconscious and used her sword to break the chains he was strapped to. Then, she held him in her arms.

"Clyde…please wake up! Clyde!" Lucina begged.

Clyde slowly opens his eyes to see Lucina's worried face.

"Lucina…you came?" Clyde asked.

"Of course I did." Lucina replied.

Clyde wrapped his arms around Lucina.

"Lucina…thank you." Clyde whispered.

Darkeon saw the whole thing from below. Darkeon growled angrily.

"NO! YOU ANNOYING PRINCESS... YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS INSOLENCE!" Darkeon roared.

Darkeon's body glowed black, his eyes looked more vicious, and he had vampire teeth that were very sharp. He jumps up and ready to kill both Lucina and Clyde.

"LUCINA! CLYDE! LOOK OUT!" Rachel and the Smashers screamed.

"No!" Lyn gasped.

Lucina and Clyde saw Darkeon charging at them with his sword. They gasped.

Clyde holds Lucina tightly close to him and they knew they'd die together. But then, they heard the sounds of blood spattering.

"WHAT?!" Darkeon shouted.

Lucina and Clyde opened their eyes in deep shock to see that Lyn had Darkeon's sword in her chest. Lyn took the blow for Marth and Hikari. Darkeon pulled his sword out and Lyn fell, but Clyde caught her.

"Lyn, why?! Why did you do that?!" Clyde shouted.

"It was... the only way... to make amends... for all I've done to you...and Lucina…" Lyn said weakly.

"Lyn…" Lucina whispered.

"Lucina…please forgive me…" Lyn pleaded.

"I forgive you, Lyn..." Lucina responded.

"Thank goodness... I am forgiven before I..." Lyn said. Clyde gasped.

"No, Lyn! No! You can't die!" Clyde begged.

"Clyde…Rachel…Lucina... goodbye... Have a good... life..." Lyn said.

Then, Lyn breathed her last breath, her eyes closed, and her face went pale. Clyde, Rachel, Lucina, Marth, and Ike gasped.

"No, no! Lyn!" Marth sobbed.

Marth held Lyn close to him and sobbed into her dark green hair. Rachel kneeled down next to him sobbing while patting him on the back. Clyde and Lucina were sobbing as well. The other Smashers stood in shock and disbelief. Ike, Robin, and Rosie lowered their heads and they were crying too. After all, Lyn was a good friend of theirs.

"Hmph. She just had to get in the way, didn't she? Ha. Good riddance to her." Darkeon said.

Marth gently laid the lifeless Lyn on the ground as Clyde stood up with his own sword held tightly in his hands.

"Darkeon... for what you just did... I'LL KILL YOU!" Clyde screamed.

"What you did was unforgivable, Darkeon! You will pay!" Rachel added.

Darkeon laughed evilly.

"Even with you two and the rest of you losers... you will NEVER beat me! BEHOLD! MY TRUE FORM!" Darkeon roared.

Darkeon released a large amount of dark magic that overcame him. When the dark magic was gone, Darkeon had turned into a mix between a lion and a black, fire-breathing dragon with razor-sharp teeth. Clyde, Rachel, and all the Smashers gasped when they saw this.

"What's happening?" Samus asked.

"AT LAST! IT IS COMPLETE! NOW ONCE YOU ARE ALL GONE, THE WORLD OF SMASH WILL BE MINE FOR THE TAKING!" Darkeon snarled.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Shulk said.

"We won't let that happen!" Zelda added.

"That's right, Darkeon! So give up... or die!" Lucina shouted.

"HA! LIKE THAT'S GONNA HAPPEN! I WILL KILL YOU ALL... STARTING WITH YOU... CLYDE AND RACHEL!" Darkeon roared.

Darkeon blew out black magic fire at Clyde and Rachel. Clyde and Rachel gasped.

"No!" Lucina screamed.

Lucina quickly jumped in front of Clyde and Rachel and took the blow for them. Lucina howled in pain as the fire hit her.

"NO!" Clyde, Rachel, and the Smashers cried.

Lucina was thrown across the ground and Clyde quickly rushed to her side and held her in his arms.

"Lucina! No, Lucina! Please, don't die! I don't know what I'll do without you! First, my parents... now the only girl I'll ever love! Lucina!" Clyde pleaded.

"Clyde... I love you... Take care of... yourself…" Lucina whispered weakly.

Lucina fainted and Clyde started sobbing and screaming for Lucina to wake up. The other Smashers believe Lucina is dead. Rachel and all the Smashers felt sad and shed some tears.

"Lucina…I love you…" Clyde sobbed quietly.

Cldye placed a passionate kiss on Lucina's cheek. It was cold and pale. He hugged her motionless body tightly.

"Heh. What a fool. To protect the most precious person to her... truly pathetic..." Darkeon sneered.

Clyde was more angry than before. They were gone. His parents... Lyn... Lucina... and his own heart. His blood boiled with rage as he stood up grasping his sword tightly in his hand. He turned to Rachel and nodded his head. Rachel was angry as well.

"Darkeon...we will kill you... for what you did to her!" Clyde shrilled.

"Ha! I'd love to see you try!" Darkeon said.

"No! Clyde, Rachel, you can't take him on your own!" Ike yelled.

"Guys! Stay back!" Clyde and Rachel commanded.

"This is our fight…and ours alone!" Clyde and Rachel both barked.

Rachel pulled out a Smash Ball out of her pocket. Clyde and Rachel both punched the Smash Ball. They held each other's hands as they started glowing. Then, they started to float in the air. They started to glow white and they turned into a mix between a bear and a fire-breathing dragon. All of the Smashers gasped.

"IMPOSSIBLE! HOW DID YOU GET THAT KIND OF POWER?!" Darkeon growled.

"The answer is simple, Darkeon. Warriors with true and kind hearts can overcome any kind of evil... including you! Now... WE WILL FINISH WHAT OUR PARENTS STARTED SEVENTEEN YEARS AGO!" Clyde and Rachel shouted in unison.

"NO, YOU FOOLS! YOU WOULDN'T DO IT!" Darkeon yelled.

"OH, WE WOULD…THIS IS FOR OUR PARENTS!" Clyde and Rachel yelled.

They struck a blue fireball at Darkeon.

"AHH! STOP IT!" Darkeon screamed.

"THIS IS FOR LYN!" Clyde and Rachel shrilled.

They struck a fireball at Darkeon again.

"AHH! DON'T!" Darkeon begged.

"THIS IS FOR OUR FRIENDS, THE SMASHERS!" Clyde and Rachel barked.

They struck another fireball at Darkeon. Darkeon started to weaken.

"STOP! I'LL TEAR YOU TO PIECES!" Darkeon pleaded.

"THIS IS FOR LUCINA!" Clyde and Rachel shrieked.

They struck Darkeon with a fireball once more.

"AAH! NO, ENOUGH!" Darkeon cried.

"AND THIS... THIS IS FOR YOU, DARKEON!" Clyde and Rachel shouted.

"NO, NO, STOP! PLEASE! STOP!" Darkeon bellowed.

"YOUR REIGN OF TERROR IS FINALLY OVER, DARKEON! MAY YOU BE SEALED AWAY IN THE DARK REALM FOR ALL ETERNITY!" Clyde and Rachel screamed at Darkeon.

They struck one last fireball at Darkeon.

"NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOO!" Darkeon shouted.

A giant bright light appears and Darkeon is sealed away in the Dark Realm forever and the Smashers had to shield their eyes away. Clyde and Rachel felt their Final Smash Form weakening, knowing their life energy was draining.

"_Well done._" A voice congratulated.

Then, everything went pitch black for Clyde, Rachel, and the Smashers.

A/N: Well, that's Chapter 9! This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written for this story! Chapter 10 will come soon! By the way, Chapter 10 is the last chapter! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10: A New Home and Family

Chapter 10: A New Home and Family

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with the last chapter of The Exciting Smash Bros. Adventure! I do not own Super Smash Brothers or Nintendo. Enjoy!

The Smashers awoke from their unconsciousness by the bright light.

"Mamma mia. What-a happened?" Mario groaned.

"Is everyone alright?" Peach asked.

"I think so." Sonic responded.

"But what happened to Clyde, Rachel, and Darkeon?" Pac-Man questioned.

"Clyde and Rachel defeated Darkeon and trapped him in the Dark Realm." Shulk explained.

"So I guess we don't have to worry about him anymore." Marth said.

"The so-called "Master of Evil" is no more!" Pit shouted.

Then, the Smashers heard Rachel and Lucina groan. They had woken up! All the Smashers rushed up to them.

"What happened?" Lucina asked.

"Me and Clyde unleashed our Final Smash and locked Darkeon away in the Dark Realm forever." Rachel answered.

"He's long gone now." Ike said.

"Lucina!" Pikachu said as he jumped onto Lucina's lap and hugged her tightly.

"Good to see you too, Pikachu!" Lucina giggled.

Then, Lucina's and Rachel's smile vanished when they realized that someone was missing.

"Guys, where's Clyde?" Rachel and Lucina both asked.

The other Smashers looked worried as they looked around for Clyde. Then, Lucas gasped in fear.

"There he is!" Lucas yelled.

Lucas pointed to Clyde lying unconscious on the staircase.

"Oh, no….Clyde!" Lucina and Rachel yelled.

Lucina, Rachel, and the Smashers rush over to him and Lucina carefully lifts him up a bit and held him in her arms. She gently shook him to wake him up.

"Clyde? Clyde! Please... please, wake up!" Lucina begged.

Lucina checked for a heartbeat. She heard nothing. Clyde's body felt very limp. Lucina gasped.

"No, Clyde! You can't die! You can't! Please, open your eyes! I'm begging you!" Lucina cried.

Rachel and the other Smashers watched with sympathy. Some of the Smashers started crying while the others lowered their heads. Rachel started to cry thinking that her brother is dead. Lucina knew that now everything she knew and loved was gone. Her father…her friend, Lyn…and the only boy she'll ever love, Clyde. She moved a strand of his brown hair out of his face. Her heart shattered as she held his lifeless body in her arms.

"I should have... done more... but... I couldn't!" Lucina shouted.

Rachel and the Smashers didn't say anything. They were still crying. Lucina hugged Clyde.

"Clyde... I love you. Please... come back to me... to us..." Lucina whispered.

Lucina moved back and placed a gentle yet passionate kiss on Clyde's cold lips. After a few minutes, Lucina pulled away. Then, she saw Clyde's hand stir!

"Clyde!" Lucina gasped.

Rachel and the Smashers gasped as they saw Clyde moving.

Clyde groaned and opened his brown eyes to see Lucina's tear-stained, concerned face looking down on him.

"Lucina…is that you?" Clyde asked.

Lucina chuckled weakly and said, "The one and only…my prince."

"Lucina!" Clyde said happily.

Clyde embraced Lucina tightly and she hugged him back.

"CLYDE'S ALIVE! HE'S REALLY ALIVE!" Lucina told Rachel and the Smashers.

They all jumped, danced, and yelled in joy when they found out that Clyde was still alive. Then Clyde smiled at Lucina who still held him in her arms.

"Did you miss me?" Clyde asked.

"Of course I did." Lucina answered.

Lucina hugged him again. Then, Clyde placed his hands on her face and they were inches away from their lips.

"Clyde…I love you." Lucina whispered.

"I love you too…Lucina." Clyde whispered back.

They kissed passionately as they wrapped their arms around each other. Rachel and the Smashers awed as they saw this. Then, Clyde and Lucina pulled away blushing.

Then, Clyde noticed something. He got up and walked slowly over to Lyn's lifeless body. Clyde kneeled down next to her and placed one of his hands on Lyn's blood-dried heart.

"Lyn... thank you... your noble sacrifice will never be forgotten." Clyde said.

Lucina walked over and was still saddened by the fact that Lyn was gone. Rachel and the Smashers were sad as well. Suddenly, they all felt a rumble in the room. Everyone gasped.

"What's happening?" Rachel screamed.

"With Darkeon gone forever, this place will disintegrate! Everyone, we gotta get out of here now!" Clyde explained.

Clyde picked up Lucina as Marth and Ike carried Lyn. Clyde, Lucina, Rachel, and the other Smashers quickly ran out of the collapsing dark castle. They all get out in time and watched from a hill near the Smash Mansion as the dark castle vanished away into dust and a beautiful sunset was seen above the horizon in the ocean.

"It's finally over." Clyde said with relief.

"Yes it is, bro." Rachel added.

"Now, we are free." A voice said.

"Thanks to you two." Another voice thanked.

Clyde, Rachel, and the Smashers froze when they heard these voices. They turned around and gasped in shock. Behind them were two giant gloved hands.

"Master Hand and Crazy Hand?" Clyde and Rachel questioned.

"Yes, it is us. We were trapped in the Light Realm by Darkeon and because you two and the Smashers stopped him, we are free." Master Hand explained.

"We were the heads of the mansion before, but now that we are free, we can return being the heads of the mansion." Crazy Hand added.

Clyde, Rachel, and the Smashers were surprised but happy that Master Hand and Crazy Hand had come back.

"Um, Master Hand?" Clyde asked.

"Yes, Clyde?" Master Hand questioned.

"We might need your help with something." Rachel told him.

"What is it?" Master Hand asked.

Clyde pointed to the lifeless Lyn. Master Hand floated up to Lyn and placed his index finger on Lyn's chest. He focused really hard, then, light started to flow through his index finger and into Lyn's chest. Her wounds healed instantly. When Master Hand lifted his index finger off of Lyn's chest, Lyn opened her eyes. Everyone was surprised and happy to see Lyn alive.

"Clyde, Rachel, how would you like to become a Smasher?" Master Hand asked.

"You mean, we join the Smashers?" Rachel questioned.

"Of course. You are welcome to stay here with all of us in the Smash Mansion." Crazy Hand informed.

"Yes, of course we would like to stay here and be Smashers!" Clyde and Rachel happily accepted.

"I can't believe it. Our new family." Rachel said as little tears came out of her blue eyes.

"I'm just glad we were able to live longer to stay with you all." Clyde declared.

"Me too, Clyde. Me too." Lucina told Clyde.

With that, Clyde and Lucina embraced and kissed in the sunset's warm light as Rachel, the Smashers, and the Hands applauded and cheered in happiness.

* * *

><p>Far away from the Smash Mansion was a huge mountain. A figure with a tail was standing on the top of the mountain looking at the Smash Mansion in the distance. Its eyes narrowed and its fists clenched in anger. "Watch out, my fellow Smashers…" the figure warned. "I shall have my revenge."<p>

A/N: Hooray! This story is over! I hope you liked this story! Everyone who favorite, reviewed, followed, and read my story, thank you so much. Oh, and if you can guess who was on the mountain promising revenge, then you get to see an exclusive sneak peek of the sequel! That's right; I'm doing a sequel to this story! If you want to tell me what you would like to see in the sequel, please PM me. See you in the sequel!


End file.
